


What Reservation?

by Passionpire88



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Domestic Bliss, F/F, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11940792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88





	What Reservation?

“Here, let me.” 

 

Mona lost her breath when she felt Hanna's hands on the small of her back. “Honey...I know you know that's not where the zipper is.” 

 

“Is this new?” 

 

Blushing slightly when she felt Hanna toying with the fabric of the dark red lace thong peeking out from the back of her open dress, Mona nodded. 

 

“I like it. The color works very well with your skin.” The blonde’s smirk came with the goosebumps that appeared from where her whisper had touched the brunette. 

 

“Hanna...dinner.” 

 

“Is that what you want?” Came the seductive purr as Hanna pressed herself against Mona’s back. 

 

“Honey, we’ve been on the waiting list for months. You have a meeting with clients.” 

 

“Antonio is insufferable.” A snort of annoyance followed the statement. 

 

Mona smiled. “And yet you manage to charm him every time. He's annoying but you love his work.” 

 

“I know...it's just been a week of insanity and I would much rather be here with you. All those stuck up Italian men can kiss my ass.” 

 

“I'm sure they’d love to.” 

 

“Don't even...Lorenzo won't stop texting me. I've been ghosting him for months unless it's about work.” Hanna zipped up Mona's dress. 

 

The brunette frowned. “You could have said something.” 

 

“Babe, it's nothing. He's harmless.” Hanna pulled her close again and their lips met. “I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier. Things have been crazy since the fall collection was released. You know that.” 

 

“I'm not mad at you.” 

 

“If you want to make him piss his designer suit pants go ahead...As long as I can watch.” 

 

“Well...we are going together.” A loving gaze passed between them before Hanna went into the bathroom to finish putting on her makeup.


End file.
